


Capsicums

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Funny, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat's gastronomic adventures lead to disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capsicums

“Isn’t that a lot of chilli oil to start with?” David asked, doubtfully.

“I want to experience everything that I can, while I still have this warm, living flesh to do it with” Lestat said, shrugging his shoulders. “Mortals in this century have access to so many exciting food that we’d never so much as heard of when I was young.”

“But that’s still rather excessive…”

“Nothing succeeds like excess” Lestat quipped, grinning mischievously as he brought his fork to his lips.

David merely folded his arms and watched as his companion’s eyes widened, and he began to gasp and wave his hand before his face. Then, as Lestat began to gesture frantically for the jug of water David began to smile.


End file.
